1. Field of the Invention
Speech memories are used where digital recording of speech is desired. That is the case, for example, in speech recognition systems, voice messaging systems, or voice mailboxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,914 discloses a voice storage system for a telecommunications facility. It describes a processor-controlled circuit for controlling access by a plurality of users to a hard disk serving as a speech memory. An implementation of the speech memory as a semiconductor memory is not described, nor is the management of the speech memory described. It is important, however, to manage such a speech memory so that its capacity is utilized as effectively as possible.